User blog:Stormbaron/Yonko again?
Hello, to everyone who see's this blog; its that time of year where we have a new Yonko election's. The only reason I can think of why it wasn't posted sooner, it might have been becuase of lazyness of the person that was supposed to do it. (Have no idea who was supposed to, but, even then; I still sill say that person was being lazy about making the election's.) Now, here are the requirment's on why we pick the people for yonko, hopefully: *Orginality *Personality *Abilitie's *And well liked, I guess. Privileges of your character becoming a Yonkou is: *1) A free pass to allow you to win against any other character that is not a Yonkou. This would most likely raise the bounty of the character that wins and/or be added as their accomplishment. This can only be used once please; we don't want a "Im a yonko, that mean I can beat anyone I want". That will only create headache's for the marine's. *(Yonkous can NOT fight each other by force or for winnings, but are allowed to do so if both creators agree which is in a normal situation) *2) An Special template on your character's page of being a Yonkou. *3) An sense of accomplishment that your work is appriciated and be amongst a group of elite's. *4) Bragging rights, I guess. If your into that type of stuff. Anyway, as rule's have stated AND READ THEM BEFORE YOUR NOMINATE, SO THAT YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED LATER: 1) '''You can ''ONLY'' cast up to 4 votes. '''2) You can ONLY nominate for up to 3 characters that you yourself have NOT created and one for your own character of choice. 3) '''You can NOT vote for 1st and 2nd Generation "Yonkou" since they are ineligible in this election due to being too AWESOME to be in this 3rd generation Yonkou Election! If you have forgotten who the past Yonkou are They are '''Nova Blade, Subarashii, Marcus Soarian, Guddo Rakku, Roronoa Senshi, Lucifer, Jolly D. Chris, Jonathan D. Chris DO NOT VOTE FOR THEM!!!! OR ELSE! 4) '''Comment below to vote. '''5) '''Reply back to your first comment if you change your mind. '''6) No cheating. We will know if you do. 7) Think carefully on your decision. The nomination's will be done by on the 16th of this month and the voting so far will be done before the 25th; worse case is the day before New Year's. *(It may seem rushed, but I liked for this to be done before the new year: New Yonko = New Year. 8) '''If a character has already been nominated before you did yourself; then you can not nominate that character since it has already been nominated. So, please check the list before you nominate. '''9) Failure to comply with these rule's will automaticly gaurentee a special Lightning bolt shot through your ass crack, at the least. *And for those that happen NON-bodies; these's LB's are coated in holy magic and seastone, plus they move at the speed of light and they don't miss. Because, these are LB's are made for the rule's so that they can be enforced; So, follow the rule's and no getting hit by one of these babie's. **This is approved by FMF: ***(btw ***12:20 FoolishMortalFOOL threaten the rulebreakers with your own signature weapon ***12:20 FoolishMortalFOOL >ﾟ)##)彡 SLAP! ***12:20 FoolishMortalFOOL is MINE! 10) Those with Character's up for yonkou must vote for other's and must actually vote. Category:Blog posts